Douce défaite
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Ron et Pansy étaient en plein duel. Mais le sang ne coulera pas. Tout ce qui coulera, ce sera le gras, et les larmes du perdant.


Il la fixait, prenant une bouchée de poulet.

Elle le fixait, prenant une bouchée de pizza.

Deux cuisses à la main. Comme un vrai.

Le gras de la pizza dégoaulinant sur sa main et son menton. Comme une vraie.

Il était roux, et elle était brune. Lui ressemblant à un jack russel, elle à un pékinois.

Ronald Weasley et Pansy Parkinson.

La rage dans le regard, de la compétition à l'état naturel. C'était comme si la grande salle était vide. Il n'y avait qu'eux. Lui, elle, et la bouffe. La bouffe qu'il aimait tant, la bouffe qui la faisait baver. Les yeux rivés dans les yeux des autres, et les mâchoires qui mastiquaient sans relâche. Des morceaux coinçant parfois dans les dents, alors que le bol alimentaire descendaient tout le long de l'oesophage des deux rivaux. Le sang ne coulerait pas ce soir, cette guerre entre les deux ennemis n'en était pas à ce stade. Tout ce qui coulerait, ce serait le gras de cette malbouffe, et les larmes du perdant.

Ronald Weasley était réputé pour sa gourmandise. Quand même bien que quelqu'un autour de lui serait probablement en danger, Ronald ne cèdera jamais, tant qu'il y aurait quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

Quand à Pansy Parkinson, sa passion pour la nourriture s'était développée lorsqu'elle avait obtenu le titre de "grosse cochonne" auprès des gens de sa maison. Peut-être cela s'associait-il avec le fait qu'elle était croqueuse d'hommes, en plus d'être une énorme mangeuse de pizza.

Les os s'accumulaient au fond du bol. Grognant, déchirant la viande, Ronald ne céda pas. Il mangeait comme si son estomac n'était qu'un trou sans fond, sans se soucier que ce soir-là, il allait clairement vomir.

Pansy, elle, cédait encore moins. Elle s'était convaicue que, comme il y avait cinq pizzas sur la table, elle se devait d'absorber le tout, pour gagner. Elle débutait tout juste sa deuxième, et déjà, elle sentait le coeur qui montait dans sa poitrine. Il n'était pas question qu'elle abandonne. Les Serpentard étaient réputés pour leur ambition, elle ne devait pas montrer qu'elle était plus faible.

Autour des deux affamés, les gens se regroupaient, prenant le parti de l'un, ou de l'autre.

"Allez Pansy, ne te fais pas avoir par un Weasley !"

"Ron, on sait que tu es le meilleur, n'abandonne pas !"

Mais les ennemis ne les écoutaient pas. Ils se goinfraient, dans cette nourriture qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à manger. Pas une fois leurs regards avaient dérivé, pas une fois ils ne s'étaient quitté du regard.

Ballonés, mais décidés à tout finir, les deux compétiteurs continuèrent de se goinfrer, sachant que leur prochain rendez-vous était avec les toilettes. Puis, vint l'évènement qui annonça la fin du combat : ils se quittèrent des yeux, jetant un coup d'oeil à leurs estomacs, avec dégout. Avaler n'avait jamais été aussi difficile, et le premier qui dégueulerait aurait perdu. Une fois le bol alimentaire déglutit, les deux se levèrent en vitesse, ignorant les protestations de leurs fans. Ils coururent hors de la grande salle, se précipitant vers les escaliers afin de se rendre au plus vite aux toilettes du premier étage. Mais Pansy ne tint pas le coup. Elle attrapa le bras de son adversaire en guise de poutre, et vomit à leurs pieds.

- Je suis désolée, fit-elle, une fois qu'elle eut fini. Je ne voulais pas me salir.

Ron, aux premiers abords, était plutôt mécontent quant à l'excuse de la Serpentard. Mais il constata les dégats et remarqua que seul le plancher avait été sali. Puis, un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du rouquin.

- C'est pas si grave, dit toi que ça aurait pu être pire. J'aurais pu me faire battre par une fille.

- Ha. Ha. Ha. Très drôle, Weasley.

Pansy était détruite. Elle s'était faite battre, par un Gryffondor. Pire encore, c'était un Weasley. Et le seul Gryffondor envers qui elle avait éprouvé des sentiments. Le moment aurait pu être parfait pour le lui dire, si elle n'avait pas tout ce vomi dans la bouche.

Ron eut pitié d'elle, cependant. Il décida alors de la prendre par le bras, et de l'emmener vers les toilettes les plus proches.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il fit apparaître du dentifrice, une brosse à dents, et un verre d'eau, qu'il lui tendit, en souriant.

- Pratique, ce sort. C'est Hermione qui me l'a montré. C'est un sortilège d'apparition, je me suis dit que cela te serait pratique.

" Argh, encore cette pouffiasse de Granger ! Ne pourrait-elle pas être moins brillante, des fois ? Je perds des points, là..." pensa-t-elle. Puis, chassant cette pensée, elle dévisagea Ron, l'air dégouté.

- C'est quoi, tu trouves que je pue de la bouche ? Je ne suis pas la seule à m'être goinfrée, je te signale.

- Allons Pansy, soit raisonnable. Tu es tout de même la seule qui ait vomi.

Fâchée, Pansy attrapa la brosse à dents, et se mit à se les brosser, avec fureur. Elle cracha le contenu de sa bouche, et pris une grande gorgée d'eau, pour rincer. Boire de l'eau fraîche lui avait fait du bien. ELle avait l'impression maintenant que ses tuyaux étaient enfin nettoyés de toute cette graisse qu'elle avait absorbé.

- Merci, fit—elle, pleine de reconnaissance envers le rouquin qui avait été son ennemi pendant trop longtemps.

Cela lui avait fait bizarre, de dire ça. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait osé dire une chose pareille, sûrement parce qu'entre Serpentards, ils ne perdaient pas de temps avec ce genre de conneries.

- De rien, répondit le rouquin, toujours souriant.

- Dis-moi, pourquoi tu souris tout le temps, comme ça ?

Cela avait été plus fort que Pansy. Elle avait un doute sur sa réponse, mais elle voulait tout de même savoir.

- Bah, j'ai gagné,et je dois avouer que cela me fait énormément plaisir. Et de plus bah... Je ne te croyais pas comme ça.

- Comme ça quoi ?

Ron rigola. Il rigola d'un de ces rires nerveux,du genre qu'on fait toujours un peu lorsqu'on ne voulait pas avouer ses plus profonds sentiments.

- Bah, comme ça tu sais ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu tiennes aussi longtemps, à vrai dire. Ça a été un sacré plaisir, que de me mesurer à toi. Au moins, ça me prouve que même avec quelqu'un de mon calibre, je reste quand même le plus fort.

- Crétin !

Elle lui avait mis la main au visage, pour rigoler. Ron, qui ne l'avait pas vu venir, resta sous le choc, considérant la femme qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle n'avait rien du pékinois enragé auquel elle ressemblait. Certes, elle avait un de ces tons colériques, mais il avait bien vu dans son visage qu'elle ne pensait plus ce qu'elle disait.

Elle lui souriait, maintenant. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir tout saisi, mais cela ne lui importait pas. En l'espace de quelques instants, tout fut oublier. La défaite de la jeune fille, la victoire du grand gagnant, ainsi que leur haine, qui s'était accumulée pendant les années.

Face à face, ainsi, ils voyaient qu'ils avaient eu tort. Ils comprenaient maintenant qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ennemis, mais bien amis. Une fois remis de ces évenements, ils se dirigèrent vers le parc, histoire de prendre un peu d'air, pour les aider à digérer. Mais surtout, cette promenade leur servirait également à mieux apprendre à se connaître. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'on les avait réuni car par leur passion de la nourriture, une belle aventure les attendait ...


End file.
